


Commuter Line Meet-Cute

by cablesscutie



Series: Imagine Steve Rogers Prompts [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cablesscutie/pseuds/cablesscutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: imagine steve and bucky meeting on a train (i just want a happy thing associated with stevebucky and trains)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commuter Line Meet-Cute

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you not native to the Eastern U.S., sorry about the Dunkins references at the beginning, but I have no clue how ordering at Starbucks works.

Every morning, Steve Rogers rolls out of his tiny bed, yanks on jeans and a t-shirt and shuffles his way to the closest Dunkin’ Donuts for a Great One (Turbo Shot depending on his level of crankiness) and then runs to the train station to catch his ride to campus. He settles into his nook near the back of the third compartment, grips the rail with one hand and coffee with the other, and waits for the second stop. The building where Steve books his studio time is at the far end of campus, a horribly inconvenient five stops from his apartment. However, three days into the semester, he’d noticed the gorgeous guy that boarded midway through his trip, always armed with a book and sinfully tight jeans.

The guy has soft-looking brown hair and a resting expression that makes him appear just on the edge of a smirk. Steve is intimidated by all belief. He isn’t worried anymore about being ignored; his last growth spurt had made sure of that. No - looks aren’t an issue. If the mystery man is into guys, Steve could probably catch his attention. It’s just that Steve isn’t exactly smooth. He blushes and he’s obvious, but not very confident, and usually just ends up tripping over his words until he gives up, wishes the poor person a nice day, and vows never to approach anyone ever again.

So, much to his roommate Natasha’s disdain, he has elected not to ruin this one bright spot in his morning, and just stands beside Hot Commuter Guy in total silence. He keeps to this routine all through the Fall term, and it’s looking like he’ll make it all the way to the end of the semester, when Hot Commuter Guy will likely switch classes and no longer share a train with him, without making a total ass of himself. 

But by the second week of December, the Universe is fed up and apparently decides to force the issue. The first stop after Hot Commuter Guy boards the train, the car comes to a rough stop and knocks him off balance. Steve sees the panic cross his face as he’s shaken away from his book and tumbled along with the disembarking wave, about to be dragged off onto the platform, stranded and undoubtedly late for class. On reflex, Steve makes a desperate grab and catches the guy’s hand as it flails in search of the pole. Hauling him out of the stream of traffic sends Hot Commuter Guy careening into Steve’s side where he burrows in just the slightest bit, watching with a vague horror on his face as the car refills and departs again.

“Thanks,” the guy pants as the train lurches onward.

“No problem,” Steve tells him, working around his dry mouth because wow his eyes are really blue and he is right in Steve’s personal space and not moving out of it and has Steve’s tongue always been this large because it feels fucking gigantic which is a problem because…

Hot Commuter Guy introduces himself as “James Barnes, but my friends call me Bucky,” and extends his hand to shake. After a few dry swallows, Steve is able to reply,

“Steve Rogers. Nice to finally meet you, Bucky,” and take the offered hand. He’s congratulating himself on surviving the physical contact without bursting into flames and misses the emergence of Bucky’s self-satisfied smirk.

“Finally? Kept you waitin’, did I?” And Steve’s tongue is still far too big for his mouth, but goddamnit, he’s going to swallow the whole thing now because Bucky’s flirting, that is definitely flirting if Steve’s ever seen it.

“W-well, I mean, not really, but we take the same train and all, so I’ve noticed you, and…” Steve no longer knows where he’s going with this because Bucky’s grin is widening, and it’s blindingly beautiful - dimples, cocked eyebrow, the whole nine yards - and he’s asking,

“You noticed me?” Steve shuts his big dumb mouth and just nods. “That’s good.”

“It is?” The sound comes out an octave higher than normal, and he almost physically flinches at how painfully awkward he’s making this, but Bucky appears blessedly undeterred.

“I was hoping you would.” Bucky takes a tiny step closer, reaching up to hook the hand still loosely holding his battered copy of The Idiot around the bar above their heads, draping his wrist over Steve’s fingers. “I’ve noticed you too.” Steve opens his mouth and, honest to God, has no fucking clue what is about to come out.

As it turns out, that doesn’t matter so much. Bucky leans in to close the last breath of distance between them, plush lips folding over Steve’s, and warm breath fanning over his face.

 

They both end up missing their stops, pulling away flushed and panting when the conductor comes to kick them off at the end of the line.


End file.
